Gordo's Mistaken Wish
by Chocolate-Angel1
Summary: Gordo makes a drastic wish, how will it change things, whose lives will be affected the most? (my first fanfic please review)


Disclaimer: I don't own, So please don't sue, But if you do, You'd only get a penny or two.  
  
"Ugh!" grunted a frustrated Gordo as he flung his backpack in the corner and flopped onto his bed. It had been the worst day of his life; he refused to even think about it. But to top it all off, the worst thing was that no one cared, not his parents, his teacher's, Miranda, or even Lizzie! Lizzie was especially what got to him though, he had known her since she was one day old, and she still didn't get it, probably too busy drooling over Ethan Craft, or her old boyfriend Ronny Jacobs. Later that night, he went to his tree house that his Dad had made for him and Lizzie to play in when they were younger. Since they never played there anymore it was his special place to think. He brought a sleeping bag and sat on the miniature balcony that looked over the rose garden. He thought a lot that night, getting more frustrated and upset every second. On some sudden instinct he looked up and saw a shooting star. This is it, he thought, if nobody cares there is no reason for me to be here. He looked at the shooting star. "I wish", he said aloud, "that I had never been born". Suddenly he saw fireworks and everything around him erupted into swirling, vibrant colors. He started to feel dizzy, the as suddenly as it had started it stopped. He sat up, he was in his room. Well, it was his room all right but, where was all his stuff? It now looked like any old ordinary guest room. "What is going on?" He then ran downstairs to find his parents. When he found them they were in the kitchen getting ready to leave somewhere. "Hey Dad, Mom what's going on? What happened to my room?" Gordo asked them urgently. "Hurry up hon., I promised the Mcguire's we'd be early so we could see the baby, Elizabeth I think they named her." Gordo's mother, Joann said in a rushed tone directed at her husband. Concentrating on tying his shoe Gordo's father George replied, "All right, all right, ya know doll, it's too bad we can't have children of our own, knowing how you love them so much, ok I'm ready." "What is going on here.MY WISH!!!" he suddenly shouted as his parents started down the driveway. He ran to catch up with them and did anything he could to make them notice him. If my wish came true and I don't exist anymore, then why am I still here? He wondered. Then it was as if something told him to follow his parents, so he got in the car and the next thing he knew he was in the Mcguire's kitchen watching a 2-week-old Lizzie look around and slobber over everyone's fingers. He reached over to touch her soft mat of hair, but when his skin made contact with Lizzie's bald head, everything changed and he suddenly found himself watching Lizzie about 2 years old now sitting in the grass coloring, looking extremely bored, Gordo too became extremely bored, because nothing was happening, he felt bad for the poor kid having no one to play with. She would have he thought if I existed. He reached over and touched the girl's short silky locks, and the scenery changed yet again. This time it was in Lizzie's room, with a 3 year old Lizzie and her mom, Jo, sitting on Lizzie's bed. "Mommy, it's not fair!" Lizzie said with tears in her eyes, Daddy is always at work, your always busy and I have no one to play with, and the new baby will be too little!" Jo looked down at her upset daughter and gave her a comforting smile, "Next year your going to pre-school, you'll make friends there, maybe they'll be able to come here and play sometimes". "I guess so", Lizzie said, obviously not believing her mother, "but I still want somebody to play with now." Then once again the scenery changed hardly before Gordo could even blink. He looked around, he was in some kind of school, oh this was pre-school! He remembered this place! He looked around remembering what everyone had looked like back then. Then he saw a petite, curly haired, dirty-blonde walking towards a very nervous Lizzie. "Hi, I'm Kate Saunders", the girl said. "Wanna be friends?" "Ok, do you want to come to my house an play sometime?" asked Lizzie with a huge hopeful grin on her face. "YA! That sounds fun!!! , Now let's go play with the blocks." Kate said. This time Gordo was prepared for what happened next, but had no clue where he'd be. He found himself at Hillridge Elementary School. Lizzie and Kate were both 8 and in the second grade. Gordo watched as a younger Claire Miller pushed a smaller, darker haired girl, who fell and hit her head on a desk. Lizzie and Kate both rushed over and asked if the girl was ok. "I'm fine, my head hurts a little though, my name is Miranda by the way." Lizzie standing up and taking a deep breath walked over to Claire and told her she should apologize. She didn't get a very good response though, and both girls ended up staying inside for recess that day. Wow, things sure happened differently then when I existed, Gordo thought. Then the next thing he knew he was outside on the lawn of Kate's house with a 12 year old Kate, Lizzie, and Miranda. "It's not fair! If Miranda can't go to camp with us, I don't wanna go!" Lizzie very bluntly announced. Kate, with a very stubborn look on her face said, "I don't want to either, we'd be leaving you here for the whole summer by yourself!" "It's ok guys, really, I would still be going if I hadn't broken my foot, I'll find something to do, as long as you guys promise to write me everyday!" "Deal!" Lizzie and Kate said at the same time. Gordo dreaded what was coming next, this must be when Kate had left for camp and came back popular, well, maybe Lizzie can stop her! Lizzie pull through for her, I know you can do it! Think of Miranda, Lizzie please! Then Gordo was at school again, it was lunchtime. He looked around and saw the cheerleaders showing off their routine, he looked closer and saw that Lizzie and Kate were among those cheerleaders. Oh no! He thought, Lizzie! He looked around desperately for Miranda, he located her at the drama club table, they were rehearsing for a new play, as Miranda kept glaring painfully over at the popular people. He fell into the swirls of colors again; he didn't want to see the next thing he was coming too. Everything he saw was getting worse and worse, he just wanted it to stop! The before he knew it, he saw Lizzie crying in the library, Kate trying to comfort her. Then Ethan came over, and said something, and Lizzie nodded and smiled at him. Kate gave them a knowing glance and Ethan's cheeks started to turn red. This Gordo really did not like, but before he could even start to think he saw a few different flashes of Miranda, a few various ones at meals, where she ate nothing, and then a few of her in the hospital. Then there was one last one of a headstone in a cemetery. NO! He screamed, the eating problem, I forgot! And since Lizzie and Kate aren't her friends anymore she starved herself to death because nobody stopped her! Oh God he thought to himself, what have I done? What have I done? The flash happened again; it was apparently into the future now, because everyone looked about in there 20's or so. They were apparently all gathered for a wedding. Probably Kate's he figured, but then he saw her, she looked like an angel in her wedding gown, Elizabeth Brook Mcguire, was now, Elizabeth Brooke Kraft. The sight of it just about broke Gordo's heart. He could tell she wasn't happy. He could see it in her eyes, she looked alone, lost. "Lizzie", he said and reached his hand out to comfort her. The minute their skin made contact "it" changed again. He saw the flashes again, kind of like a slide show, like the one he saw of Miranda's death. The reminder made him shiver. There were a few pictures of Lizzie crying, taking anti-depressant pills, and trying to protect herself and her new baby from the now drunk and abusive Ethan. No! He cried! Then he saw darkness that slowly faded into a cemetery. This time he saw Lizzie's grave with the smaller grave of her child next to it. She had died a depressed woman with a horrible life, who knows what had happened to Kate. He sat down and cried his heart out. No! He sobbed over and over again. Then there was nothing. He must have gone to heaven now, "Goordoooo!" He heard a sweet angelic voice calling his name. He imagined it was Lizzie, cause she probably would be able to know who he was now, even though he had "never existed" because, well, who knows what happens in heaven. "Gordo! Wake up!" he heard the voice call again; the he felt himself being shaken. "What!?!?" He asked sitting up suddenly hitting something violently with his head. "Ow!, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, didn't think I would find you out here, ya know you have a really hard head!" Gordo's eyes focused in on her. "Lizzie?" he asked. "Uh yeah? Are you ok Gordo?" she asked suspiciously "Yes and you are too, and I bet Miranda's not dead, and your not popular!" he cried happily. "Thanks for the compliment!" she joked sarcastically. Thank god I'm alive he thought to himself, thank god! 


End file.
